Uno
Uno Over hundreds of years ago, while traveling through Aernas, Sieghart was found in a critical condition in one of the ruins of Kounat where the Highlanders secretly trained their forces. The Highlanders took him in and he acquired the powers of the Highlanders. However, Sieghart erroneously left traces of the location of the ruins that Ashtaroth, who had been seeking that place desperately, found. Except for Sieghart who was not there, the Highlanders were annihilated. Having achieved his goal, Ashtaroth left the ruins of the Highlanders with a powerful enchantment. There were so many dead bodies of the Highlanders in the ruins that everything seemed to be a giant pool of blood but the strong spirits in life resulted in an unimaginable creation. The death occurred in deep resentments. The birth of imperfect life. The curse of death for the born. The thirst that can never be quenched. In the giant pool of blood, the anger, fear, despair, suffering, and resentment of the Highlanders killed by Ashtaroth, as well as their bodies and spirits, gathered in one place. And slowly, over hundreds of years, one new life was formed. Rising from the ruins of the Highlanders, Ashtaroth completely blocked the exit with a powerful enchantment from Kounat but at the end of the Grand Chase's battle against Ashtaroth, the incantation lost its power and disappeared. At this time, a body rose from the pool of blood. Uno, without knowing the reason for his birth, could endure the fear, despair, madness, hatred and the insatiable thirst for blood, heading out of the ruins to roam the unknown. He wandered for a long time. On a night where torrents of rain fell, Uno who had fallen unconscious was found by a little girl from a nearby village who happened to be passing by. While he was devotedly cared for by the girl, he observed the humans working hard there. She brought him clothes and talked with him even though he constantly reiterated that he did not remember his past. The girl's name is Reina... So it seems... However, unable to master the uncontrollable impulses coming from his mind, Uno took up the old blade that belonged to the girl and annihilated the entire village. When he regained consciousness, he saw people running and screaming. He understood that his thirst would not be quenched and that he needed help. Instinctively sensing a familiar presence, he returned to wandering, this time seeking in that direction. Personality Born as an incomplete Highlander, Uno retains the powers of the Highlanders such as the ability of immortality. However, as his powers were incomplete, his body consumes his blood as a source of strength. Hence after any battle, the shortage of blood in his body makes him look for the blood of other living beings regardless of his will. Given all that, Uno feels a great contempt for himself and his blood. Having the body of an incomplete Highlander, Uno has a great interest in the body and power of a true Highlander. He felt the presence of the last remaining Highlander, Sieghart, and will instinctively seek it. Information Gender : Male Hair Color : Black Age : Unknown Occupation : Grand Chase Family : Highlanders (Past Lives) Reina (Chaperone) Hometown : Kounat Voice : Joey Likes : Peace, Stability Dislikes : Thirst for Blood, Instability First Appearance : Zack and Friends meet Grand Chase Weakness : Anemia Category:Grand Chase Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zack Episodes Category:Warriors Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Getting Bullied Category:Hybrids Category:Former Humans Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:Business Friendly Category:Business Friendly (characters) Category:Business Friendly (Characters)